<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scrapbook by Lug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413027">The Scrapbook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lug/pseuds/Lug'>Lug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confession, Ferdibert Gang Secret Santa, Ferdibert Secret Santa (Fire Emblem), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roadtrip, Secret Santa, ferdibert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lug/pseuds/Lug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferdinand has been in love with Hubert for a long time, and he has kept memories of their time together in a scrapbook. Edelgard and Lysithea help him plan a roadtrip with Hubert to finally confess how he feels. But, of course, thing don't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ferdibert Secret Santa 2020 Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Scrapbook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for Macy from the Ferdibert discord! I hope you're holidays are going great, and I really hope you like this one! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His footsteps echo in the parquet flooring. The walls are stuffed with Christmas decorations and the usual background playlist has been substituted by famous Christmas songs. The air smells like mint and chocolate, because of the tray of cookies Dorothea brought to work today. Only a couple of them remain, he sees, since everyone has approached to try them.</p>
<p>Ferdinand walks around the corner and finds himself in front of his boss’s office. The Hresvelg Inc. logo decorates the translucent glass door. Ferdinand makes sure his hair is in place, since a couple of rebel hair locks had fallen off his ponytail. He adjusts his green tie, he pulls his blue suit straight, and he shifts his leather briefcase to his left hand before he knocks.</p>
<p>“Come in.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand opens the door and walks in. He blinks softly until he’s comfortable with the amount of light coming from the big window on the opposite wall. In front of it, Edelgard is sitting in front of her computer. She lifts her head when she sees him approach the desk.</p>
<p>“Ah, Ferdinand. Please, have a sit.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand does as he’s asked, but he takes a timid look at the room. The wall to his right holds Edelgard’s diplomas, which makes him remember good old times when they both have a good rivalry that motivated him to be better. That ended up in a friendship, and when Edelgard asked Ferdinand to be her second in command after she inherited her family’s advocacy consultant company, Ferdinand was as grateful as a person can be. Well, actually, third in command, since Hubert was Edelgard’s true vice-president… and the reason for the meeting Ferdinand had come to.</p>
<p>“Everything is ready now, and Lysithea has been informed about what she needs to do,” she says, while she takes a look at a bunch of papers she has on her desk. “We had to rent the camper for a couple of weeks, since it was the minimum they allowed, but that’s been taken care of. Oh, and the activities for Employee Day are ready too.”</p>
<p>“Employee Day? Edelgard, that’s terrible.”</p>
<p>She looks up from the documents to stare right at him, and Ferdinand shrinks.</p>
<p>“You know I suck at these things, Ferdinand. If your bright imagination comes up with a better name for an undercover mission like the one we’re preparing, I’ll be glad to hear it. Besides, Hubert will never find out with a name like that.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand thinks for a second about what Edelgard just said. It is a good idea to keep the true intentions of the trip away from Hubert.</p>
<p>“But, El, if you two follow the plan, Hubert will grow suspicious.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, just leave it to me. There’s no one as loyal as Hubert.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand stares at her and chuckles.</p>
<p>“You’re forcing him to go on a happy field day with games and tea? That’s going to be difficult. Even for you.”</p>
<p>Edelgard leans back on her black leather chair and puts her hands together.</p>
<p>“I know, that’s why he’s going on his own undercover mission.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Ferdinand asks, intrigued.</p>
<p>“I told him there’s a client in Derdriu waiting to meet him. The Riegan Resort’s chairman seems to be having some legal issues with his competitors. They organized a cabaret in one of their restaurants, and another company, Almyran Hotels, was no too happy about it, since it’s suspiciously similar.”</p>
<p>“I see. So Hubert is going to offer them a once-in-a-lifetime deal.”</p>
<p>“Something like that, yes,” Edelgard continues. “He was told Claude von Riegan was waiting for him to arrive in Derdriu to call him. They would meet and discuss the situation, but that won’t happen, because by then you’ll have completed your part of the deal.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand moves in his chair, uncomfortable. He takes his briefcase from the floor and sets it on top of his lap, carefully. His cheeks turn into a vivid red blush when he takes a package from inside, covered in a colorful cloth, and sets it on the desk.</p>
<p>“Please, El,” he murmurs. “I beg you to be as discreet as you can with this. If someone finds out, I…”</p>
<p>“Ferdinand,” Edelgard raises a hand to stop him. “If anyone wants this story between you and Hubert to finish, that’s me. If I’m helping you, it is not to make a fool of you in front of everyone else. Is this the gift?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand nods. Edelgard takes the package, and hides it in a cabinet behind her.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” she says, locking the drawer with a tiny key. “I’ll tell Lys to place it when the time comes. Are you ready?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand chuckles.</p>
<p>“Honestly? No. I thought this was a good idea at first. But let’s face it,” Ferdinand makes a pause and readjusts his tie. “it’s a plan I would enjoy, but Hubert won’t.”</p>
<p>“He can’t run away from a field trip, Ferdinand. If you ask him out for dinner, he <em>will</em> run away.”</p>
<p>“That’s why I agreed.”</p>
<p>Edelgard smiles and gets up from her chair as Ferdinand hides his face in his hands. She lays a comforting hand on his shoulder and presses it a bit.</p>
<p>“Let’s see how it goes. For now, go home and rest.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand takes his friend’s hand and lifts his head to look at her.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure. Thanks, El.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>It’s a Saturday morning and the streets are quite empty. Ferdinand leaves his car in his spot in the parking lot, and takes his luggage from the trunk. He hears footsteps behind him and looks over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Ferdinand.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand, surprised by Hubert’s early arrival, tries to turn around quickly, only to hit himself in the head with the trunk door.</p>
<p>“Hubert! Early riser, huh? Ready for the field trip”</p>
<p>“Please, von Aegir,” Hubert grunts. “As if I liked that sort of things. I’m here because of Edelgard.”</p>
<p>Without any other words, he starts walking towards the camper parked in a corner near the main gate. Ferdinand takes a moment to stare at him, feeling his pulse run faster. To no one’s surprise, Hubert is dressing as usual: black shirt perfectly ironed and pinstripe trousers. And, of course, his black lace shoes.</p>
<p>
  <em>At least, now we can see your face. </em>
</p>
<p>Ferdinand remembers how, during their youth, Hubert used to hide his face under a big black hair lock. Now, he sees him standing there, looking at his phone and completely oblivious of everything going on.</p>
<p>After a while that seems too long for Ferdinand, he decides to approach him to chat.</p>
<p>“So…” he stumbles. “You got your new phone, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Working with the old junk I used to have was really annoying.”</p>
<p>“Besides, I heard that model had terrible security issues, right?”</p>
<p>“Something like that, yes.”</p>
<p><em>As airtight as usual, Hubert</em>.</p>
<p>Starting a conversation doesn’t seem like an option anymore, so Ferdinand decides to give up. Yet, he starts to think about those times on which Hubert has demonstrated how he can be sweet if he wants to, like that time he bought Ferdinand a tea bag. It was not his favorite at all, it was actually pretty terrible, but the fact that Hubert tried made Ferdinand happy.</p>
<p>Hubert’s phone starts ringing, snapping Ferdinand out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Edelgard, are you okay? You’re running late,” Hubert says, making a pause to wait for a response. Suddenly, he tenses and activates the speaker mode. “What? What do you mean you’re not going to make it?”</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s show time, Ferdie.</em>
</p>
<p>Edelgard’s voice seems ill enough, Ferdinand thinks. At least to make Hubert worry.</p>
<p>“You guys are going to have to go on ahead and we’ll catch up,” Edelgard coughs. “Lys and I had dinner at Dorothea’s and Petra’s last night and I think something we ate didn’t…”</p>
<p>She stops, and Lysithea makes weird noises behind her. Ferdinand and Hubert look at each other, and the latter shifts his weight, uncomfortable.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow, these two really went too far for this.</em>
</p>
<p>“Edelgard, you don’t sound okay,” Hubert says, pushing his hair away from his face. “Should I go there and take you two to see a doctor?”</p>
<p>“Do not worry, Hubert!” Lysithea shouts from the other side of the line. “We’ll be okay!”</p>
<p>“I think we should postpone the trip. If this was going to be a group trip, there is no point in…”</p>
<p>“No, Hubert,” Edelgard interrupts. “We paid for that camper and arrangements have been made in Derdriu. It’s important for you two to be there by tomorrow morning. President Riegan called me today.”</p>
<p>Hubert tenses and looks at Ferdinand, now more nervous than annoyed.</p>
<p>“Edelgard, I though that was a plan for my ears only.”</p>
<p>“Oh, chill, Hubert,” Edelgard snorts. “You’re the only one who knows about it, but Ferdinand can go with you. The road trip to Derdriu is long and you’ll get bored on the way. You should get going if you want to get there before nighttime. We’ll keep in touch and we’ll be there as soon as we feel better, okay? Good luck!”</p>
<p>Edelgard ends the call, and Hubert stares at his phone for a second, trying to put his mind together. When Ferdinand is sure he’s going to take his care and go home, Hubert takes the camper’s keys out of his pocket and enters the vehicle.</p>
<p>“Wait, Hubert!” Ferdinand blinks. “You’re really going? What about them?”</p>
<p>“As you heard, Ferdinand, I have business to attend to in Derdriu. So, fieldtrip or not, I must go. You can go home, though.”</p>
<p>
  <em>You really are Edelgard’s loyal lapdog. She could tell you to jump off a cliff and you’d just obey.</em>
</p>
<p>“I won’t leave you alone. It is a long drive.”</p>
<p>“But,” Hubert mutters. “My plans in Derdriu are…”</p>
<p>“I don’t care. I’ll come with you and while you wait for that guy, we can have some fun at the Employee Day’s activities.”</p>
<p>Hubert grunts, but agrees. They place their luggage in the camper’s closets and set to leave. Hubert takes the wheel and starts driving.</p>
<p>“So,” Ferdinand says, unlocking his phone and getting comfortable on his seat. “Anything you want to listen to?”</p>
<p>“Ferdinand, do I really look like I care about music?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand shrugs and hits play. With the notes of <em>Lay All Your Love on Me</em>, both of them start their trip to Derdriu.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Ferdinand had never been in the Water City, but whatever he has heard about it is not enough to describe it. Derdriu is the oldest city in Leicester State, neighbor territory to their hometown, Adrestia. The city center, with paved streets, and small but colorful houses, remind of a past time long gone. Christmas decorations are everywhere here too. There are lights on the streets, people singing in every corner… Traffic is a bit heavy, but Ferdinand is grateful because he can admire the views with more detail.</p>
<p>After a while driving through town, they get to the hill where they find the camping on which they’ll stay the night. Far below, Ferdinand can see the golden reflections of the sunset in Derdriu’s Bay. Hubert turns off the engine, and Ferdinand looks at his clock.</p>
<p>“It’s pretty late, so I guess we can set everything up and call it a day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert takes out ingredients from the cabinets, and starts preparing dinner. Meanwhile, Ferdinand takes a walk outside to take a look. Once he’s far away from the camper, he messages Edelgard.</p>
<p>
  <em>We made it to the camping at Derdriu. It’s lovely! You outdid yourself, El!</em>
</p>
<p>Just a second after, a noise lets him know she’s answered.</p>
<p>
  <em>Now, he’s in your hands. Good luck, friend. Go get yourself some Christmas present! </em>
</p>
<p>Ferdinand sighs and gets back in. The night is falling and it’s starting to get chilly. Inside, Hubert is fighting with a pan and the camper’s stove. And, of course, he denies any help. Ferdinand sets the table and leaves him be. After a while, Hubert places on it a couple of plates with simple omelets on them.</p>
<p><em>Ugh, that looks bad</em>.</p>
<p>Ferdinand tastes a little bit, and has to put all his effort in holding back a retching sensation.</p>
<p>“They’re good, Hubert!” Ferdinand says, swallowing with effort.</p>
<p>“Don’t patronize me, von Aegir. Cooking has never been my talent.”</p>
<p>“You could use some help sometimes,” Ferdinand replies. “Maybe if you opened up and asked for it, it would be easier.”</p>
<p>Hubert doesn’t respond, but winces when he tries the omelet. Ferdinand knows his friend has always had trouble socializing with everyone else. Except for Edelgard, of course. Even so, the fact that Hubert had agreed to travel with Ferdinand, on their own, seemed like a victory to him. It only took him five years to make a move, but if everything went right, maybe…</p>
<p>After dinner, both of them clean everything up. Hubert then stretches and heads for the bedroom.</p>
<p>“I think that was enough for today. We better rest for tomorrow. Knowing Edelgard, I’m sure those games are not going to be easy.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>The next day, Ferdinand wakes up to the smell of tea. He gets out of bed, changes his clothes, and goes to the camper’s living room.</p>
<p><em>Of course Hubert would wake up by dawn</em>.</p>
<p>Hubert stands in the kitchen, as dressed up as usual, looking far more confident with food preparation than the night before.</p>
<p>“Morning, sleepy head. Hope you don’t mind me preparing some tea for you. Though it would save us some time.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand stretches his arms and holds back a yawn while he seats at the table.</p>
<p>“You prepared tea? For me? Should I ask you to try it first to make sure it’s not poisoned?”</p>
<p>“You’ll never let it go, huh? What are we, 17 again?”</p>
<p>“You can’t blame me, von Vestra,” Ferdinand laughs. “That time was horrible.”</p>
<p>Hubert lets out a small chuckle and they both finish their breakfast. Ferdinand then sees a red envelope beside the door. He takes it and opens it.</p>
<p>“I think this is our first clue, Hubert. Let’s take a look,” Ferdinand unfolds the letter and clears his throat. “Welcome to the Ultra Fun Employee Day Challenge!”</p>
<p>“That’s a stupid name,” Hubert groans.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Edelgard chose it. Anyway. In this trip we shall make our bond stronger. For all of us know that life without love is like a tree without leaves or fruits. Seek for the tree on the land with no life…”</p>
<p>Ferdinand makes a pause and takes a look at the back of the letter.</p>
<p>“That’s it. Talk about a bad clue, huh.”</p>
<p>Hubert takes the letter and looks at it closely.</p>
<p>“The last sentence is underlined a couple of times. I guess we have to look for a tree. In a big city. What a marvelous way to lose a day in the most stupid way, indeed.”</p>
<p>“Relax, Hubert. Let’s take a look around town,” Ferdinand takes the letter back and reads it again. “I’m sure there are not too many <em>lands with no life</em> in Derdriu.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Ferdinand and Hubert rest in a restaurant after spending the whole morning looking for the answer to their riddle. Ferdinand knows Hubert will obsess with the game until he solves it, so it has been difficult to make him take a break. They order a couple of sandwiches to eat, and Hubert starts searching the internet to find this <em>land of no life</em>. Ferdinand pretends to be doing the same thing, but he runs his Messenger App.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lys, where in the seven Hells have you hidden the package? That was a terrible clue and we’re going crazy here!</em>
</p>
<p>A few seconds later, Ferdinand hears a beep.</p>
<p>
  <em>I told them it was too hard! You guys just never listen! Go to Sothis Temple and find the graveyard.</em>
</p>
<p>Ferdinand raises an eyebrow and answers hurriedly.</p>
<p>
  <em>HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO GUESS THAT? How am I telling Hubert I guessed that?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There’s a map on the back of the letter. Oh, and mind the flowers!!</em>
</p>
<p>That makes a difference, indeed. Ferdinand takes the letter from the table and takes a look at it, while Hubert keeps checking the Map App without paying attention. When he turns the paper around, he sees lines that cross the length of the letter, with tiny drawings Ferdinand takes for… places?</p>
<p>“Hubert, look! Doesn’t this look like a map?”</p>
<p>Hubert looks up from his phone and compares the lines on the paper with the map on his screen.</p>
<p>“It does look like a city map. That golden square on the letter is our place to find, I suppose,” Hubert starts checking the app once again. “Let’s see what this is.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s a plaza, or a bridge…” Ferdinand says. “Oh! Or, perhaps, a temple!”</p>
<p>“Probably the Sothis Temple. I think it’s quite famous.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Both friends drive through the city, until they find the temple. It’s an old building, gothic style, with stone walls and vaulted ceilings. There’s an enormous stained glass decorating the main facade, between the two bell towers. A lot of people come in and out, and there are stalls that sell food and souvenirs in the square in front of the temple. Ferdinand stops to admire the beauty of the building, so different from the structures he usually sees in Adrestia, despite being neighbor territories.</p>
<p>“Close your mouth, von Aegir. You might eat a fly.”</p>
<p>Hubert chuckles and they both circle the building to look for the cemetery. It’s hard for them to move fast because of all the people, but after a while of pushing tourists and receiving stomps on their feet, they manage to cross the square.</p>
<p>“Hubert, look. There!” Ferdinand points his finger to a stone fence that surrounds the temple.</p>
<p>“Looks like a graveyard to me, yes. But, can it be that simple?”</p>
<p>Hubert and Ferdinand approach the fence. There’s a rusty old door that creaks when they push it open and make their way through. The cemetery looks as old ass the fence, with stone graves lying in lines across the floor. The flowers that decorate them lie dry and dead, except for a few bushes and flowers that look like they have been set not too long ago. At the far end, Ferdinand sees a tree. And, in the tree, he sees a sticky note.</p>
<p>“Here lies the secret, if you can dig it out and open it,” Ferdinand reads out loud. “Really? Digging? Gross.”</p>
<p>“Let’s do it, von Aegir. I have job to do.”</p>
<p>Both friends start digging and searching around the tree’s roots, and after not too long, Hubert takes out a little wooden chest. He removes the dirt and turns it around to find the opening, but it’s locked.</p>
<p>“We need a combination, any ideas?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand shakes his head and they look around the graveyard for clues. But there’s nothing there, is it? All Ferdinand can see are old graves and dead flowers.</p>
<p>Flowers.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Lysithea’s message comes to Ferdinand’s mind.</p>
<p><em>Mind the flowers</em>.</p>
<p>Ferdinand then realizes the bushes he saw before. They look pretty new for that cemetery, and after a closer examination, the soil looks moved and watered. He starts counting the flowers he sees: three red tulips, two light red carnations, a pink peony, and five purple orchids.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah, girls. Who would have thought that you two, of all people, would help me using the language of flowers?</em>
</p>
<p>While Hubert keeps looking around the graves, Ferdinand picks the little chest from the floor and starts trying different combinations on it.</p>
<ol>
<li>Nothing.</li>
<li>Nothing.</li>
<li><em>Click!</em></li>
</ol>
<p>The chest unlocks and Ferdinand sees another red envelope inside.</p>
<p>“Hubert, I opened it!”</p>
<p>The man approaches Ferdinand and sits beside him.</p>
<p>“Great work, von Aegir. How did you find out the code?”</p>
<p>“Language of flowers. It is pretty easy once you figure it out. Want me to explain? You’ll see, the red tulips symbolize perfect love, and purple orchids represent respect and admiration. So, if you remember the clue we received this morning, then…”</p>
<p>“Save it and read the next clue,” Hubert interrupts. “It’s getting dark and we better get going if we don’t want to get lost in the city.”</p>
<p>Something breaks inside Ferdinand. What a fool he has been thinking an explanation about flowers would interest Hubert. He had seen the message the girls had placed there. Respect, true love, admiration, prosperity… Things he wanted to share with Hubert. But of course, Hubert was too cold and pragmatic. So, Ferdinand sighs and reads the new letter.</p>
<p>“Sure. It says: <em>at first, we were opposites. Night and day. What he said made me angry, and our interactions brought bitterness to our days. Nonetheless, with time, you opened yourself to me, like a flower. You showed me that even beneath the spikes of a cactus there can be love. If you wish to continue, wait for the next clue.”</em></p>
<p>Hubert massages his temples, looking into the distance.</p>
<p>“Who writes these things, really? I think I want to vomit.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Even I am feeling nauseous. Who’s this from, Linhardt? A cactus, really?</em>
</p>
<p>“It’s weird, yes. I guess we’ll find out more tomorrow,” Ferdinand says, standing up and dusting himself off. “Let’s go back to the camper.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>This time, it’s Ferdinand’s turn to cook. Of course, everything according to plan. Edelgard told him a couple of months ago, before they started planning all of this, that Hubert had a secret favorite food: Two-Fish Sauté. Ferdinand has been practicing the recipe at home since then, even checking tutorials online from a guy named <em>Cooking Dedue</em>. Even so, he’s nervous. If Hubert finds his true intentions or if he doesn’t like it, Ferdinand knows he’s going to crumble.</p>
<p>He sets the plates on the table and both of them start eating. The usual silence remains barely unbroken throughout the whole dinner, causing Ferdinand’s blood to rush. Only a few comments are made, meaningless and quick. When Hubert finishes his meal, he stands up to prepare coffee and tea.</p>
<p>“That was pretty tasty, Ferdinand,” he murmurs turning his back on Ferdinand.</p>
<p>Ferdinand almost spits the wine.</p>
<p>“Wait,” he says, cleaning his mouth with a napkin, and hoping Hubert doesn’t look at him. “You really liked it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It remembered me of the fish sauté they used to serve at Edelgard’s home when we were kids. I spent a lot of time in that house because of my parents work.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Gods. He liked it. HE LIKED IT! Okay, Ferdinand, keep your cool.</em>
</p>
<p>“Oh, so that was it,” Ferdinand murmurs, trying to keep a steady voice. “Edelgard told me you loved fish once because of something like that.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe you went too far there.</em>
</p>
<p>“B-but I’m glad you l-liked it, Hubert!”</p>
<p>Hubert chuckles and brings the beverages to the table.</p>
<p>“Who would have known we would be able to speak like this so many years ago, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we did hate each other, didn’t we?” Ferdinand makes a pause while he stares at Hubert moving his coffee. “I’m glad we got over that and that we’re now…”</p>
<p>Ferdinand’s phone starts ringing, and he’s startled by the sudden noise that broke the mood. He grunts when he sees the name on the screen.</p>
<p>“It’s Lys. I should probably go outside for a second. I barely have any signal here.”</p>
<p>Hubert nods and sips his coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand steps outside, and closes the door behind him. It’s chilly and he’s left his jacket inside, so he hopes this doesn’t take too long. The phone keeps ringing, and Ferdinand slides his finger across the screen while he walks away from the camper.</p>
<p>“Ferdie, hey! How’s it going? Did you find the chest?” Lysithea asks.</p>
<p>“Hey, Lys! Yeah! It was hard because you guys are the worst writing clues, but we did!”</p>
<p>“So… did you like the language of flowers?”</p>
<p>“I should have known it was you,” Ferdinand laughs. “Here I was thinking Edelgard had beaten my expectations. Oh, but the cactus thing…”</p>
<p>“What? Did they put the cactus thing in there?” Lysithea shouts, angry. “Caspar and Linhardt will be unemployed tomorrow. Anyway, El and I will be there tomorrow. We’ll help you out and this will be over before you know it!”</p>
<p>Hubert leans against a tree and shivers. It is really cold out there.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Lys,” he sighs. “Hubert still has no clue, and every time I try to hint something, he just ignores me.”</p>
<p>“Whoa, stop right there. We’re not giving up now.”</p>
<p>“I’m just saying…”</p>
<p>“I said we’re not giving up!” Lysithea says loudly, making Ferdinand take the phone away from his ear. “I don’t want to punch you tomorrow, but I will. Hubert loves you too, but you’re two idiots who don’t dare to say anything to each other, and look what we had to do! So, trust us, and just do what we tell you to do.”</p>
<p>Without saying anything else, Lysithea ends the call. Ferdinand, still standing by the tree, feels how cold abandons his body, being replaced by a weird but warm sensation.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hubert does what?</em>
</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>The next morning, Ferdinand wakes up feeling pretty bad. He hasn’t slept a lot and his head is still spinning.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hubert loves you too, but you’re two idiots who don’t dare to say anything to each other.</em>
</p>
<p>Lysithea’s words keep coming to his mind, and he’s so distracted by them, he almost bumps against Hubert when he’s on his way to the camper’s living room.</p>
<p>“Looks like someone’s still asleep,” says Hubert, taking a sip from his coffee mug.</p>
<p>Ferdinand shakes his head and looks around. He can hear the sound of rain crashing against the camper’s ceiling. The air smells like coffee and scrambled eggs. Hubert stares at him and raises an eyebrow while he takes a plate out of the microwave. A bit of his coffee has fallen on the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>“Oh, Hubert, I’m sorry,” Ferdinand apologizes. “Let me clean it.”</p>
<p>Sipping more coffee, Hubert takes his plate and mug to the table, and takes a seat. Ferdinand cleans the counter, and Hubert’s phone rings.</p>
<p>“Hello? Edelgard, good morning. Hm? Oh, be right there.”</p>
<p>Hubert stands up and puts away his phone. Ferdinand stares at him as he walks across the room and opens the door. Outside, standing in the pouring rain, are Edelgard and Lysithea. They hurry in and leave their umbrellas near the door. Then they take their coats off and hand them to Hubert.</p>
<p>“What a terrible day for outside activities,” Lysithea says, running a hand through her hair to put it back in place.</p>
<p>Ferdinand leaves the cloth he’s been using to clean in a hanger, and approaches to hug his friends. Then, he invites them to join Hubert and him for breakfast.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Ferdie,” Edelgard says. “Before anything else, there’s something I need to talk about with Hubert.”</p>
<p>Hubert, who’s been hanging the coats by the door, turns to face Edelgard and nods. Without further words, they both leave to the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Why do they have to talk in that room? It’s a mess,” Ferdinand complains. “Edelgard’s goint to kill me.”</p>
<p>“They have a lot to catch up to. She won’t notice.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand tells Lysithea everything that happened the day before, always in a low voice and making sure neither Edelgard nor Hubert can hear them. She keeps asking questions about everything, so when Ferdinand looks the time in his phone, it’s pretty late.</p>
<p>“I think you should go in there and ask them if we’re doing that dumb activity today,” Lysithea tells him. “I don’t think we’re going anywhere in this rain, but we need to make sure.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand nods and walks to the room. The door is half open, so he can see both his friends talking inside, sitting in the bed. The conversation he hears makes him freeze.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t have done it without you, Edelgard, so I’m really thankful.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense, Hubert,” Edelgard replies, placing her hand on top of Hubert’s. “You have always been there for me, so it was time for me to help you.”</p>
<p>“I insist. I’m not too good with this stuff and I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>In a very mechanical and clumsy way, Edelgard and Hubert hug. When they part, Edelgard slightly kisses Hubert’s forehead.</p>
<p>“I’ll always be here for you, Hubert. And you should know how important you are to me, even if we don’t say this kind of things too often.”</p>
<p>“The feeling is reciprocal.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand’s blood starts running wild and he hurries back to the living room.</p>
<p>
  <em>What was that about? Are they together? Did Lysithea lied to me last night?</em>
</p>
<p>Ferdinand leans against the kitchen counter, his breathing heavy and his mind running wild.</p>
<p><em>Of course it’s Edelgard. It’s always been Edelgard. You’re an idiot, von Aegir, for thinking </em>YOU<em> could occupy a spot in Hubert’s heart.</em></p>
<p>“Ferdie? Is something wrong?” Lysithea asks, approaching him.</p>
<p>“What kind of joke is this, Lys?” Ferdinand replies, still staring at the floor.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Why did you made me go through all of this if the real purpose was to have Edelgard and Hubert to confess their love to each other?”</p>
<p>Lysithea’s eyes open wide, and, for a second, she processes what she just heard.</p>
<p>“Ferdinand, you are getting the wrong idea. I know you’re nervous about this but…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, right.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand doesn’t allow her to finish. Instead, he picks up his phone, and takes his headphones from a nearby drawer. He puts them on, and sits on the camper’s sofa, turning the music volume to the maximum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a little while, Edelgard and Hubert come out from the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Well, I think we’re going to have to cancel our activity,” Edelgard says. “It won’t stop raining.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing we can do about it,” Hubert replies. “Are you sure von Riegan won’t meet with us because of this weather?”</p>
<p>“Hubert, for the last time, there’s no meeting with that man today.”</p>
<p>Edelgard pinches his nose and, looking around, finds Ferdinand lying on the sofa with his headphones on. She turns to look at Lysithea, who shakes her head and mumbles <em>don’t ask</em>.</p>
<p>“I think we should go home,” Edelgard states. “This trip wasn’t such a good idea after all.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault, Edelgard,” Hubert places a comforting hand in her shoulder. “Derdriu’s unpredictable weather it well known. I am sorry I couldn’t solve the issues you asked me to.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about those, Hubert. We’ll take care of them later. Now, let’s head home. Ferdinand,” she adds, looking at him. “Would you mind to drive?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand doesn’t listen to her, and when she starts to approach him to take his headphones, Lysithea stands up.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, El,” she says. “I’ll drive.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>The following days are monotonous and boring to Ferdinand. He’s fallen into an apathic sensation that makes him feel the hours go by too slowly. His job is annoying too. Answering mails and calls, preparing pitches for clients, attending to never ending meetings…</p>
<p>One of those days, Ferdinand is walking through the office corridor. The Christmas decoration now makes him feel angry.</p>
<p>
  <em>Go get your Christmas present. The nerve. I’m sure they’re planning their big Christmas dinner, and I’m going to be back at my parent’s, listening to my father and his usual political nonsense.</em>
</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Hubert is very busy these days too. Edelgard planned a meeting with von Riegan, and Hubert is confident they’ll manage to sign a contract with him. On his way to the meeting room, he walks by the photocopier, where Ferdinand is printing something. He’s been awfully quiet these days, and that makes Hubert a bit uncomfortable. He doesn’t understand why he’s so distant all of a sudden. The trip was better than Hubert could have ever expected, even if it was too short.</p>
<p>His tribulations are interrupted abruptly when someone pulls him by his arm. He is being dragged around the corridor towards Edelgard’s office.</p>
<p>“Lysithea, stop! You are ruining my suit.”</p>
<p>“Get in there and shut it.”</p>
<p>Lysithea pushes him in and then slams the door. Hubert puts himself together while he sees Lys approaching the desk. Edelgard is sitting there, and both of them stare at him with an angry look on their eyes.</p>
<p>“Is something the matter?” Hubert asks.</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot, that’s the matter,” Lysithea bursts.</p>
<p>Hubert blinks for a second, not following his friend. Edelgard sighs and stands up. She walks to a cabinet behind her, and she opens a drawer. The noise it makes when it opens makes Hubert shiver. From inside, Edelgard takes a package and leaves it on top of the desk, always staring at Hubert.</p>
<p>“Open it.”</p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow, Hubert does as he’s told. He walks to the desk and unfolds the colorful cloth. It’s seems like a scrapbook. A pretty old scrapbook. Its cover is brown and made of leather, with golden borders. Too classic for Hubert, in his opinion. There are papers sticking out from the borders, and Hubert can read the title: <em>Hubert and I.</em></p>
<p>“Uhm… what’s this?” Hubert asks.</p>
<p>“That, Hubert,” Lysithea intervenes. “Is the scrapbook Ferdinand has been writing for five years.”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” says Edelgard. “The reason why we planned the whole Employee Day fun trip. Ferdinand wanted to confess his feelings for you and give you this. Unfortunately, Lysithea told me there was a misunderstanding when we spoke at the camper, and Ferdinand now thinks you and I are in love.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“And honestly, it’s affecting his job, I have to fix it, and I’m tired of you two not solving your issues.”</p>
<p>Edelgard crosses his arms in front of her while Hubert processes all this new information.</p>
<p>“El and I have everything planned,” says Lysithea. “We’re taking you two back to the camper, because we rented it for another week,” she takes a quick look at Edelgard. “Yeah, I know, my bad. Anyway, you’re having a nice romantic dinner, and after that, you confess how you feel about him.”</p>
<p>Hubert shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Wait. That makes no sense. If he hates me because he thinks Edelgard and I are together, he won’t accept a dinner with me.”</p>
<p>Lysithea leans up and gets really close to Hubert’s face, which makes him gulp.</p>
<p>“Oh, just leave it to us.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>That night, when Hubert’s done having dinner, he turns the lights off and sits on the couch to watch his new favorite terror show: <em>The Nabateans</em>. His mind is somewhere else, though.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ferdinand wanted to confess his feelings for you and give you this.</em>
</p>
<p>Impossible. Ferdinand von Aegir would never love someone like Hubert. He’d been Edelgard’s shadow since they were kids, so most people said they would end up falling in love. No one had stop to try to understand the friendship they shared. Hubert thought Ferdinand had, but seems like he was wrong.</p>
<p>Ferdinand. Loud, sociable, lovely Ferdinand. Really, how could someone like him end up with a rat man like Hubert?</p>
<p>Giving up on the show, Hubert turns off the TV and walks to his bedroom. The scrapbook lies on his nightstand, and Hubert takes it and sits on the bed. He starts going through the pages. The first pictures he sees are from their high school, a little after Edelgard and him met Ferdinand. Hubert is surprised: Ferdinand has saved everything. There’re class notes, school trips pictures, graduation pictures, prom pictures… Hubert then reaches the Garreg Mach College chapter. Napkins with silly drawings, Oghma Mountains National Park tickets, airplane tickets from their trip to Fhirdiad, and many other things Hubert can’t pay attention to because he’s started to cry. Before he knows it, he’s lying on his bed, tears pouring from his eyes, staring at the ceiling.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is it really possible? He’s been in love with me after all these years?</em>
</p>
<p>Hubert closes his eyes, unsure about how to feel. Actually, he feels angry. He’s always been in control over situations and his own emotions. Nonetheless, when it comes to Ferdinand, said control escapes through his fingers like warm sand.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to put an end to this. I have to tell him, but… Will I be able to?</em>
</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Lys, for the last time, I’m not in the mood to go to the drive-in theater.”</p>
<p>“I told you I wanted to see this movie, Ferdie,” Lysithea responds, annoyed. “Besides, you <em>owe </em>me.”</p>
<p>“I <em>owe </em>you? You plan was a mess!”</p>
<p>“<em>You’re </em>going to be a mess if you don’t shut up.”</p>
<p>Lysithea enters the parking and stops her Renault Clio, but she keeps the motor running. Ferdinand looks at her, wondering what she’s up too, since she’s parked in the weirdest place. Lysithea unlocks the doors.</p>
<p>“Well, birdie, it’s showtime.”</p>
<p>She points at a tree nearby, and Ferdinand can see the unholy camper he would gladly never see again.</p>
<p>“C’mon, your dinner is waiting.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about, Lysithea? You’re making no sense!”</p>
<p>“Edelgard wanted to say sorry for the other day. You know, the misunderstanding. She’s prepared some food and we’ve decorated the place a bit. I’ll go park the car and I’ll be right there.”</p>
<p>“I’m not in the mood for a dinner with Edelgard,” Ferdinand pouts. “I’m still processing everything that’s been going on.”</p>
<p>Lysithea rolls her eyes and pulls his ear.</p>
<p>“Stop being five years old, Ferdinand. We’re adults and we solve things talking. You misunderstood the situation, and now we’re all in this big mess. You’re going, and you’re going to have fun!”</p>
<p>Ferdinand breaks free and unlocks his seatbelt. He really doesn’t want to see Lysithea mad, and he wants to get this over with. He has spent too many nights crying about it.</p>
<p>“<em>Fiiiiiine.</em>”</p>
<p>Ferdinand climbs off the vehicle and walks to the camper’s door. He turns around to see Lysithea driving away… and turning left to take the main street. Ferdinand’s phone beeps, and the redhead unlocks the screen to see a message from his friend.</p>
<p>
  <em>Go get’em, ponytail! &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p>“That bitch. Did she just dump me?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand rolls his eyes, and knocks on the door. Hubert opens it, and they both stare at each other for a second.</p>
<p>“C-come in,” Hubert says. “You must be freezing out there.”</p>
<p>If it weren’t for that, Ferdinand would have stayed outside. But alas, he’s there, inside the camper, allowing Hubert to take his coat and scarf. The night was really cold and snow was starting to fall, but the interior of the vehicle is warm and it smells delicious. Lysithea was right, everything is decorated. There are lights and Christmas decorations everywhere. Besides, they have set up candles and a tiny Christmas tree in the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>The table is set and decorated too. There are fine dishes and cups, as well as more candles that smell like peony. On the counter, there are different types of food, but Ferdinand can’t be sure of what they are.</p>
<p>“What’s all this about?” Ferdinand asks.</p>
<p>“An apology,” Hubert answers.</p>
<p>A tense silence falls upon them, and Ferdinand starts wondering what the hell is he doing there.</p>
<p>“So, since you’re here,” Hubert starts saying. “Would you like to have something to eat? There’s faerghussoise, chicken in a mushroom sauce, leicesterian salad, and a Hevring panna cota for dessert.</p>
<p>Ferdinand takes a look at the food and it really looks delicious. Nonetheless, this still feels odd.</p>
<p>“I’m not too hungry, actually.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Hubert murmurs, a bid sad. “That’s too bad. I spent the whole afternoon cooking.”</p>
<p>“Huh? Did you cook all of this?” Ferdinand turns to face him, eyes wide open.</p>
<p>Hubert chuckles.</p>
<p>“I had to give it a try sometime.”</p>
<p>They serve themselves some food and eat in the utmost silence. Usually, it’s a bit awkward, but Ferdinand is used to Hubert’s dry answers at his attempts of starting a conversation. Today, though, silence could be cut with a knife. When they’re done, Hubert takes both their plates.</p>
<p>“Would you like some tea?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand nods, without even looking at Hubert.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Hubert prepares the tea in silence, and soon a nice aroma fills the room. When Hubert comes back with two little tea cups, he hands one to Ferdinand.</p>
<p>“Mmm, this smells nice.”</p>
<p>“I think you liked this one. <em>Seiros Tea</em>, right?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand tastes a sip and raises both eyebrows. It is <em>Seiros Tea</em>. How did Hubert know that…? Ah, of course, Lys and her apology dinner.</p>
<p>“It is my favorite kind of tea, yes. It is quite expensive and rare, though. You shouldn’t have.”</p>
<p>“It was worth it.”</p>
<p>Hubert drinks from his own cup, and Ferdinand sees how his face twitches. Why is Hubert drinking tea?</p>
<p>“Never thought I’d live to see the day on which you’d drink tea, Hubert.”</p>
<p>“I guess we could say you made me curious,” Hubert says, covering his mouth with a napkin. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Hubert’s face turns serious.</p>
<p>“Ferdinand, there’s something I need to show you.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand tenses in his chair, but doesn’t answer. Hubert stands up and opens a drawer from the counter. He takes out a package Ferdinand knows too well. Hubert places it on the table, and takes the cloth off.</p>
<p>“Edelgard gave me this.”</p>
<p><em>The scrapbook. He knows about </em>THE<em> scrapbook. It’s over.</em></p>
<p>From all the things Edelgard could have done, and everything she could’ve told Hubert, she chose the scrapbook. What would he think about it? Did he check it? Did he look at the memories it contains? Ferdinand starts freaking out internally, as his skin starts to lose color.</p>
<p>
  <em>Act cool.</em>
</p>
<p>“W-what’s this?”</p>
<p>Hubert stares directly at him, with a look that burns Ferdinand from head to toe.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Ferdinand. We both know what it is.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand decides he need to change his strategy. He doesn’t know what’s going on, or what kind of apology party this is. Are his friends making fun of him?</p>
<p>“So? I guess you all had your fun with it.”</p>
<p>Hubert sighs and leans his head down. Ferdinand crosses his arms in front of him.</p>
<p>“Ferdinand, listen,” Hubert says, placing his hands on the table. “What happened the other day was only a big misunderstanding. Edelgard and I have always shared a deep friendship. Many people won’t understand it. I thought you did, since you’ve been so many years with us, and I can say for sure Edelgard thinks highly of you as a friend.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, sure,” Ferdinand grunts.</p>
<p>“The thing is,” Hubert continues, ignoring what Ferdinand said. “Edelgard was not only helping you so you could give me this… She was helping me tell you how I feel.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand looks around the living room, tense. He’s not sure how this is going to end, and his blood is rushing so much in his veins, he feels he might faint. Is Hubert really implying that…?</p>
<p>
  <em>No, Ferdinand. Do not fool yourself. She’ll always be better than you.</em>
</p>
<p>“And how do you feel, then?” Ferdinand asks, dryly, while he stands up and leans against the window, avoiding to face Hubert.</p>
<p>“Ferdinand,” Hubert sighs. “You know it’s tough for me to talk about my feelings. After all, I’ve always been like a cactus.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand can’t hold back a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Even so,” Hubert continues. “the fact that I can’t express how I feel doesn’t mean I don’t feel anything at all. And the truth is that…” Hubert makes a pause and inhales deeply and slowly.</p>
<p>Ferdinand closes his eyes and waits, every second feeling like an eternity.</p>
<p>“I love you, Ferdie. I’ve loved you for a long time.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand starts turning around, but Hubert continues. Ferdinand suspects is a weird bravery impulse that might fade away any second, and won’t last too long.</p>
<p>“I’ve always thought that someone like you, so bright, and cheerful, and sociable, would never turn his eyes to someone like me, quiet and dry. I-I had a little hope that someday there would be a possibility, and then, Edelgard showed me this. When I went through it, I… I-I…</p>
<p>Hubert stays quiet and Ferdinand sees how he’s nervously playing with his hands. Ferdinand dries his tears and approaches Hubert. When he’s close, Hubert raises his eyes to look at him, and tenses when he feels Ferdinand caressing his cheek.</p>
<p>“Is this true, Hubert? Is it really true?”</p>
<p>Hubert doesn’t answer, but he nods. He’s shaking. Ferdinand can’t hold back the tears anymore. He caresses Hubert’s cheek once again, afraid that Hubert pulls back. But he doesn’t. Instead, Hubert leans in to feel his hand, as Ferdinand gently rubs his thumb against his cheek. They both stare at each other’s eyes, and then Hubert carefully cleans a teardrop from Ferdinand’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Hubie…”</p>
<p>“Hush. I know.”</p>
<p>Hubert leans in softly, and Ferdinand feels him closer and closer. He closes his eyes just a second before he feels Hubert’s lips on his. It’s a soft, tender first kiss. Ferdinand feels how Hubert pulls him closer and places an arm around him. He feels on a cloud, and it’s too afraid it might all be a dream that could end unexpectedly. Ferdinand places a hand on Hubert’s chest, grabbing his shirt greedily. Hubert takes Ferdinand’s hand in his and the kiss they’re sharing intensifies. Ferdinand feels his heart pounding violently on his chest.</p>
<p>When they finally part from each other, their breath is unsteady, and they put their foreheads together. Ferdinand closes his eyes and smiles.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t believe this is really happening.</em>
</p>
<p>“I love you, Ferdie,” Hubert’s tender voice makes Ferdinand open his eyes. “It’s always been you, and it will always be you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Hubie.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for the scrapbook. Taking so much time to do something like that… I feel honored, and it makes me happy.”</p>
<p> “I’m sure there’s a couple of memories there you wouldn’t like that much,” Ferdinand jokes, in a whisper.</p>
<p>Hubert laughs softly and kisses his forehead.</p>
<p>“I appreciate them anyway. Would you like to read the scrapbook together?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand pulls back from Hubert, and places a hand on his chick to caress it once more.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I’d love to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without letting go of each other’s hand, they walk to the bedroom. They lay on the bed, and Ferdinand leans his head against Hubert’s chest, while he puts a blanket over them. That way, in each other’s embrace and together, they start looking over their story so far.</p>
<p>“There’s something that I’m curious about this book, Ferdie,” Hubert says, removing a lock of red hair from Ferdinand’s face. “It’s unfinished. There are a lot of blank pages.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand laughs and kisses his lover’s hand.</p>
<p>“That’s because those are there for us to fill them together, my love.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>